One of those MakaxSoul stories
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Maka and Soul pairing... may be rated M later but T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i got uber bored and this is what happens when my bf decides to spoon feed me an entire can of strawberry frosting and i go on sugar rush:**

**Chapter one: Weapon and meister- perfect harmony**

Maka's POV:

We screamed eachother's names as Soul flew out of my hands and I slammed into the hard packed ground. I coughed, winded, and proceded to stand. In front of me is the kishin, it's red eyes bore through meand it's razor tipped hands glinted in the moonlight. I saw movement to my left, Soul was picking himself up out of an open grave. He shuddered slightly.

"So uncool." He muttered.

I almost laughed, but the kishin slashed at me. I dove under it's wicked claws, rolling and coming up unharmed. The creature hissed, turning to look at me. I glanced briefly at Soul. He was sprinting full speed towards me, transforming into a scythe. I caught him as he jumped, transformation complete. I swung Soul as the kishin struck again, blocking it's attack. I spun, using Soul to open a gaping wound in it's mutilated arm. It hissed again, this time in pain and reared up.

"Maka." Soul said warningly.

"Yeah Soul, I know." I replied. I held Soul across my body in a defensive position as the grotesque creature struck again. I used Soul to block and parry the kishin's powerful blows. I leaped back, somersaulting into the air and landing a few feet away as it reared up again.

"Ready Soul?" I asked over the kishin's howls of fury.

"Yeah lets do it." Came the reply.

I closed my eyes, trying to match Soul's power. We passed the energy back and forth until we achieved resonance, our souls merging together.

"Soul Resonance." We called in unison as the wind picked up. "Witch Hunter!"

I twisted my body, as Soul grew larger. The blade turned a perfect crescent shape and glowed white. Swinging the scythe, I slashed the kishin, opening it's stomach. It screamed and swung around wildly. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but ignored it and swung Soul again. The creature's head popped off, rolling along the ground before dissapearing into air. The kishin imploded, blood and guts flying everywhere. Soul, who had turned back to normal, was drenched in the kishin remains. He sighed, walking over to the strawberry kishin soul that had been left hoovering in the air.

**Sorry guys. There was more but im just too lazy right now. **

**Blackstar: Noooooo! Why stop now? My big entrance was going to be soon**

**Maka: Yeah Em? Stop, now? Your on a roll**

**Emilee: Yes well, my bangs ended up being cut lopsided again so one side was longer than the other and i didnt feel right trying to write this with asymetrical hair**

**Kid: Your hair is asymetrical? You are trash! You call yourself a writer? You are the scum of the earth**

**Soul: Hey! Lay off her guys, she's sensitive you know and besides Kid, your hair is worse than hers.**

**Kid: You are right. I-I am nothing to this perfect world *cries* I AM THE SPAWN OF UTTER HORRER**

**Soul: Do you want me to cheer you up Emilee?**

**Emilee: *tackles Soul and had very heated makeout session***

**Maka: MAAAAKAAA-CHOP! That'll teach the girl to lay off the sweets and get her to stop sucking my man's face!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Hey guys. sorry for the late update. Its been a crazy week. SCHOOL CAN SUCK IT!**

**Chapter 1 part 2:**

Soul grabbed the glowing red orb, shoving it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, enjoying the way it felt gong down his throat. He stretched, shaking some of the kishin guts out of his hair. It was messing up his coolness.

"Come on Maka, I need a shower as soon as humanly possible." He said. Soul examined a particularly nasty cut on his arm, tribute to his fall in the grave. When his partner didn't answer, he turned.

Maka was on her knees on the ground, her hands covering her chest. She was staring, unblinking, at the ground. Soul rushed over, kneeling beside her.

"What the hell Maka?" He said softly.

She didn't answer, just continued to stare at the ground in shock. Through the darkness, he could see something start to spill between her pale fingers.

"Maka?" Soul repeated.

"Soul?" She whispered, looking up. She stared at him blankly, before her features constricted into pain. Soul gently removed her hands from the gaping wound in her chest. He gasped, blood running down her body. She winced as he helped her lay back.

"Maka, I'm going to help you. " He said, trying not to panic. Panicking was so NOT cool.

"I know Soul." Maka said weakly. Her eyelids fluttered and Soul grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. He coul feel her wavelength. It was faint and almost nonexistent.

His first thought was: _Maka, his beautiful meister and best friend was dying. It didn't matter how flat-chested she was, they had been through hell and back together. _His second thought was: _Spirit is gonna kill me. _The overprotective death scythe that was Maka's father threatened to kill him whenever they ever did anything together. Soul looked at her ivory colored face. She was abnormally paler than usual and her breathing was ragged and wet.

"Maka. "Soul said.

"Yeah Soul?" She whispered, almost making his heart stop.

"I need to take a look at the wound okay? I need to see how bad it is."

"No don't." She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable.

"I have to. You can Maka-chop me with that ridiculously large dictionary of yours later."

Maka was too weak to even smile.

"You're probably gonna kill me." Soul said.

"I... could...never..."

He grit his teeth and carefully opened her torn shirt. Maka's breathing hitched slightly and Soul hesitated before continued, using his scythe arm to cut away the ruined piece of fabric. He did his best to look at nothing but the wound. Soul gently brushed away sme of the blood. He glanced into Maka's eyes when she cried out. Soul removed the remains of the shirt, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her as gently as possible.

_Yes Spirit would end up killing me. _Soul thought to himself.

A loud bang sounded and Soul jumped over Maka's body, ready to defend his meister at all costs. His left arm curved into the trademarked black and red curved blade. He looked up to see Maka's father. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. Speak of the devil.

Spirit looked at the pair, saw his daughter's shirt remains on the ground and Soul crouched over her unmoving body. He nearly died of a heart attack.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Spirit yelled, trying to push Soul off his daughter. Soul growled, holding firm and crouching lower over his friend's body,

"GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS MAKA YOU STUPID HORMONAL BASTARD!"

Soul's eyes turned dark, his tone dangerous. "Stay away from her. If yu even try t come any closer, I don't care who's Death Scythe you are, I swear I will kill you."

Spirit backed away, shocked. He glanced once, at Maka before disappearing into the air. Soul looked down at Maka, relaxing a bit even though blood was seeping through the jacket. He carefully picked her up safely in his arms, walking to his motorcycle. Soul straddled the bike with her in front of him so he could hold on to her, One arm securely around Maka's waist, he revved his bike and sped back to the school.

**There you go guys! Im going to anime con with my bff Alysha next month. Im going as NYAN CAT! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Weapon and Meister: Disturbance in the hall**

Black Star stood on top of the DWMA. Again. He watched as Liz and Patty tried to drag Kid into the building. Lately, he had refused to go into the school because Black Star had accidentally chipped the tip off one of the spikes sticking out like a Mohawk and apparently Kid couldn't bring himself to walk into such a "hideous, asymmetrical monstrosity."

"I thought I would find you up here. You're always here." A voice behind him said softly.

Black Star turned to face Tsubaki, who smiled and clasped her hands behind her meekly.

"Yeah, just came to watch the show." He replied, gesturing at the scene below them. Liz was pulling Kid to the door and Patty was latched onto his right leg, making it almost impossible for him to run anywhere.

Suddenly, the sound of a motorbike coming full speed ahead echoed throughout the courtyard. Tsubaki and Black Star looked toward the noise. Soul sped up once he was in the courtyard, sending Liz, Patty, and Kid jumping out of the way and landing in a pile in on the sidewalk to avoid being run over. Black Star jumped off the DWMA and landed in front of the oncoming vehicle. Soul had to swerve to avoid hitting his friend. He slammed on the breaks, keeping a hold of an extremely limp and blood soaked Maka.

Soul growled at Black Star, getting off his bike and taking the blond meister into his arms before she could topple off. Tsubaki landed beside Black Star, gasping when she saw her friend.

"Stay away from my meister." Soul said, his voice low. Now that they were up close, they could see him better. Soul's hair had wilted, the pale white locks hanging darkly in his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he limped when he walked. Tsubaki flinched back and even Black Star backed off, keeping quet for the first time in his life and even opening the doors to the DWMA t let the pair through.

"Okay, everyone get outta the way! We got an emergency now MOVE!" Black Star shouted down the hallway. Everyone stopped what they were doing, falling quiet. They all moved out of the way as Black Star escorted Soul through the path down the hall. Tsubaki trailed behind as the whole student body watched their fellow classmate, injured and helpless as she was carried to the infirmary.

**Sorry its so short guys. Hope you love it anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup dudes and dudettes! So like, i figured that anything written by Blood on the Dance Floor or Jeffree Star was appropriate to listen to while reading/writing lemons. Curse my damn addictions :) **

** Chapter 3: Weapon and Meister: Painful Nightmares:**

_The kishin held something in it's mouth, but in the dim evening light, Maka couldn't see what it was. She felt a familiar weight in her hands and she looked down to see Soul in weapon form. His face flashed on the flat of the blade, his eyes reassuring. The kishin struck, but Maka made no move to defend herself. Somebody screamed her name, but she couldn't move and suddenly, Soul was wrenched from her hands. The kishin stepped into the eerie moonlight, revealing it's gaping maw. It was a blond young woman. Maka watched in horror as her mother was ripped t pieces, flesh and entrails flying everywhere. She screamed as the kishin finished off the woman and turned to her._

_ Soul ran, Maka beside him. She was panting hard, but trying not to show it. He scolded her mentally, but then marveled at her speed. She was almost getting to be faster than him. Soul smirked._ Almost._ He timed her steps carefully, not wanting to knock her off balance and sprung. He transformed into the black and red blade, flying into her hands with practiced ease. She gripped him tightly, still running, still chasing after the hideous kishin. Maka stopped suddenly, looking down at him confused. Soul tried to say something, anything, but no words came out. His meister threw him aside, and with a loud clang, the weapon hit the ground. He grunted and changed back, brushing himself off. Maka turned to him, scowlng. Her ususal green eyes were black and she held up a new weapon, a katana. Soul cried out as she stabbed him over and over again. His best friend, his beloved meister. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Weapon and Meister: Sweet Reality:**

They screamed in unison, jerking up from their places. Soul toppled out of the chair and into the floor. He got up, running t his meister's side. She thrashed around in the hospital bed, getting tangled in the sheets. He gripped her hand tightly, but she unconsciously wrenched it from his grasp. The weapon sighed. This was one of the worst uncoolest ways to wake up. (Number one: Maka-chop to the head.)

Soul grit his teeth, pouncing on top of Maka. He pinned down her flailing arms and straddled her waist.

"Maka!" He called over and over again. Her eyes flashed open and she jerked up again, screaming.

"SOUL!"

He pulled her closer, her head buried in his shirt. She sobbed, her arms going around him beneath his jacket. Her body trembled and Soul held her tighter. Maka positioned herself better, untangling her legs from underneath Soul's and wrapping them around his waist. He sat back until he was against the wall.

Maka ceased her crying and sniffed, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her tear stained cheeks. They didn't speak and soon comfortable silence settled between them. Maka snuggled back into him and Soul brought the sheets up and draped it over them. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Sorry it's so short. I wrote all this in my notebook before typing and it was two pages long and then I typed it and... the above happened. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time I feel so horrible. School should be one of the seven tiers of hell, like, for realz. Anyway, Im procrastinating homework so that I can get at least two chapters posted. Besides, who's got time for something as gruesome as homework?**

**Maka: I do!**

**Me: Shut up bookworm. No one cares about your opinion**

**Chapter 5: Weapon and Meister: Papa comes to visit:**

Soul looked down, feeling a strange, but comforting warmth at his side. Maka was curled up next to him, her arm draped over his stomach. He stroked her messy blond hair away from her face and smiled. He loved seeing her like this, defenses down, completely at peace. Soul closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Maka's heartbeat pounding through both their bodies. There were no worries now, nothing could hurt them now. No one could touch them now. He dozed off again, unaware of the disaster waiting to happen.

Spirit ran down the empty hallway. Why hadn't he been told his precious daughter was in the infirmary? He knew she had been hurt, but he didn't think her wounds were bad eneugh to have her hospitalized. He had to find out if she was okay and maybe give that Evans boy a piece of his mind. He threw open the door to the school's infirmary, nearly dying at the sight before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Spirit screamed.

Maka stirred and slowly blinked her eyes open, while Soul glared at the raging Death Scythe. Spirit none-too-gently grabbed Maka up by her arm. She cried out and clung desperatly to Soul, who wrapped his arms protectively around her.

It wasn't like they had been doing anything was just keeping watch over his meister. One arm behind his head, the other gently stroking the hair of a particular blond girl laying on top of him. Their legs were tangled and she held fistfuls of his shirt in both hands.

Spirit wrenched his daughter from Soul, who sat up quickly. Maka yelled, thrashing and trying to escape her father's grasp. She tried to kick him in the shin, but he sidestepped with much more grace than usual and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her. Maka stopped fighting. She was just too weak. She coughed roughly and stumbled.

Soul moved to steady her, but Spirit jerked her away. Soul glowered at the older weapon, his arm curving into a scythe. Spirit did the same, setting Maka gently ontp a bed beside him.

"Stop it!" She shouted weakly. "Soul, as your meister, I command you to stop!" The two scythes paid no heed to her words.

They struck. Spirit slashed at Soul. He jumped back and made to stab Spirit who blocked. They blocked and parried, overturning a a table and sending a bucket of rusty syringes into the floor. Tired of it all, Maka carefully got off thebed, and stood between the two weapons.

"Stop it right now!" She yelled, stopping both men in their tracks. "I am fine and I really don't need the two of you fighting and wrecking the infirmary. Now both of you, OUT!"

Neither of them moved. Maka panted heavily, deeply exhausted from her slight exertion. It wasn't working, they weren't going to stop. It was hopeless. She sighed, All she wanted to do was sleep peacefully and never wake up. Ever.

Soul looked around at the destruction they had caused. He felt kinda bad, because all Maka wanted to do was get better, and all he wanted was for her to get better. Unfortunantly, the man claiming to be his meister's father. It wasn't Spirit, he didn't know how he knew, he just _knew._

Maka turned to her father, blocking his way to Soul. Her arms were outstrtched, fingers splayed. She glared at him and he glared back. There was something strange about him, but before she could figure it out, Soul grabbed a syringe from the counter behind him and stuck it in her neck, pushing down the plunger. Maka gasped, turning and grabbing the syringe from him. Her head was spinning and she felt uber drowsy. She read the label on the syringe: _anesthesia. _Maka cursed, throwing down the needle. She stumbled and Soul caught her before she hit the ground. In about five seconds flat, she was out.

Soul lay Maka on the infirmary bed carefully. He turned back to the kishin that had taken over Spirit's body.

"Now, with that out of-" Soul was cut off by the scalpel that whizzed past his face and imbedded itself into the wall behind him. He barred his teeth, once again transforming both arms into scythes. Spirit grinned and did the same, swinging both arms around. He used the flat of one blade to block both of Soul's and used his other arm to slice open the boy's side.

Soul stumbled back, pain like fire flowing up his side. There were footsteps in the hall and he cursed. Medusa walked in, seeing Soul and Spirit battling it out. Except, Spirit was completly unarmed and cowering in the corner.

"What is the meaning of this?" Medusa yelled angrily.

Soul cursed again, changing his arms back. He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing he was going to be in some deep shiz.

"Soul Eater Evans, you have unrightfully attcked a teacher." Medusa said calmly. " You will be punished of course." She grinned.

"But that's not a teacher!" Soul shouted. "It's a teacher disguised as that jackass."

"Evans!" Medusa cried, "you will not-"

Soul had had eneugh. Grabbing a hold of his unconsious meister, he dashed out of the room. Blood was flowing from his side as he ran past the classrooms with Medusa in hot pursuit. The bell rang and the hall filled with high schoolers. Medusa shouted something, but was drowned out by the countless students. Soul looked back once, saw Medusa trying to catch up, but failing miserably. He grimaced and ran out the doors of the DWMA, setting Maka on his bike. Revving the engine, he sped off to their apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

**So I couldn't sleep and I decided to be nice and post two chapters in one night. I think this is one of my favorite chapters in this fic. I also realize that most of the characters are sooo OOC. Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater, but if I did, (and all of you will agree) SOULXMAKA would prevail and well... it would be fracking canon!**

**WARNING: PREPARE FOR ANGST AND FEELS**

**Capter 6: Weapon and Meister: Healing:**

Maka awoke in her room. She blinked, very confused on how she had gotten there. _Probably Soul_ she concluded, stretching her arms out. Maka gasped, remembering the fight at the school. She sat up quickly, swinging her feet over the bed. She stood and dizzyness over took her. Maka stumbled, grabbing onto her bedpost and waited for it to end. When it did, she padded quietly out of her room and down the hall to Soul's bedroom.

Maka knocked softly, but recieved no answer. She wasn't one to go barging into her roomate's private space, but she needed to know if he was okay. Maka opened the door, searching for any sighn of her partner. Seeing as he wasn't there, she closed the door gently.

Maka heard a muffled cry from the bathroom. She walked slowly towards it, hearing voices. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Why do you keep getting yourself into such awful messes, Soul-kun?" Blair said, sighing.

"It's not my fault, he started it." Soul replied hoarsly.

"Yeah, by doing what? Touching your sweetheart? Nyan"

"Oh shut up, Blair. Ow! Damn that stings."

"Sorry. Nyan. But honestly, was it really necissary to fight him? He is her papa after all."

"No, I keep telling you, something was possesing him. You should have seen how rough he was with Maka. Her real father would have never done that."

"Whatever. If you keep getting hurt like this, I'm letting Maka whack you."

"She doesn't have to know about this. I'd really rather she didn't find out about this."

Maka had heard eneugh. She barged through the door, stopping when she saw Soul sitting shirtless on the counter. Blair was wrapping a bandage around his torso, an empty bottle of peroxide on the floor. Soul cursed loudly, jumping off and hurridly tugging on his shirt. Maka just stared at him, at a loss for words. Blair changed into cat form and walked out.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone for a bit. Nyan."

Soul didn't know what to expect. Maybe a little bit of arguing, Maka-chops, and/or a ridiculous amount of lecturing on how to better take care of himself. Strangely, that's quite the opposite of what happened. Mak looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes. Soul watched her, surprised. Then he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her still fragile form. She hesitated before doing the same.

"Oh Soul." She said, holding him tighter.

He wanted to cry at the sound of her voice. Wanted to just fall to his knees and bawl. It was probably the most uncoolest thing anyone could have done, but he did it anyways. Soul Eater Evans fell to his knees, taking Maka down with him. He buried his face in her hair, tears falling from his eyes. She rubbed his back, minful of the bandage that helped keep him from coming apart.

He broke away from her touch as Maka's warm hands lifted his shirt.

"Can I see it?"(**A/N: See what Maka? *wink wink* Sorry, I had to add that)**She asked, eyes searching his gently.

"I'd rather you didn't until it's fully healed." He replied.

She nodded. "I'll respect that. Want some food?" **(A/N: sorry again but way to ruin a moment Maka. Like, for real.)**

Soul closed his eyes. "Actually, I just really wanna sleep right now."

"Well you can't sleep sleep in here. I don't think it would be very comfortable."

He laughed at that and then winced. She stood, holding her hand out to him. Soul gladly took it and led her down the hall to his room. He stepped inside and made to close the door, but stopped when Maka just stood in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

Maka looked down at the floor, color rising in her cheeks. "Can... I... uh stay with you?"

He grinned, baring his shark-like teeth at her. "I see," he said, "you just can't get eneugh of my cool-ness."

Maka glared. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Black Star. Keep that up and I'll Maka-chop you every time you decide to open your mouth."

Soul paled before stepping aside to let her through. She wandered in hesitantly, stretching her arms over her head. It was then that Maka realized that she was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a yellow tank top. The thing was, she had no memory of putting them on. Maka stared at Soul as she stood in the middle of the room. Soul closed the door and looked at her, looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How did I get into these clothes?" Maka asked cautiously.

Soul grinned. "I got them on you of course."

Maka blushed and Soul moved to the bed, pulling the covers back and getting in. Maka crawled beside him, pulling the blankets up to her chin. Soul's eyes, the ones that always sent everyone but her running, softened. Maka snuggled into him, her head on his chest. His arms slipped around her and she lay her hands between his shoulder blades. Their souls' wavelength sped up slightly. Soul took one hand from Maka's waist to tilt her head up so that their foreheads touched. His fingers trailed down her petite body. He felt her breathing hitch slightly and he chuckled softly. Maka raised her eyes, half glaring and half hopeful. Soul suddenly felt the urge to...

Maka was startled by Soul's lips crashing down onto hers. Her eyes widened then closed. His tongue trailed her lips, begging for entrance that he gladly gave. Their tongue's dueled wildly. Soul nipped the tip of her tongue with his teeth. She winced, pulling back and he smirked.

"Why did you-" Maka was cut off by Soul's lips on her's again. This time, all resolve was gone, all the pain dissapeared. Their legs tangled together and Maka pressed Soul to her body like her very life depended on it. Her hands reached up to tangle her fingers through his spikey white hair. She tugged slightly and he moaned. She grinned against his lips, enjoying the effect she now had on him and did it again.

"If you keep doing that, I'll have to punish you my dear." Soul whispered in her ear with enticing sweetness in his voice.

Maka shivered delightedly, new feelings arising in her chest. She wanted to face the punishment Soul would give her so badly so she did the only logical a girl in her position would do. She pulled his hair again.

"As you wish." Came the husky reply. Soul flipped her over so she was on her back. His hands were on either side of her head, keeping him upright. He kissed her lips, slowly moving down to her throat. He lightly bit the base of her neck, pleased to hear the small whimper that emmitted from her mouth.

Maka lifted his head up and he growled, causing her to glare playfully up at him. She captured his lips again, pushing him off her and onto _his_ back. Soul tried to get up, but she pushed him down again and got on top of him. He grinned as she straddled his waist. His hand went up to stroke her thigh, but she caught his fingers and laced them with hers.

"That's eneugh Soul Eater Evans." Maka whispered playfully.

Soul pouted and pulled her down on top of him, her head on his chest. He kissed her hair, wrapping his arms protectively around her and pulled the blanket a little higher over the both of them. Maka's breathing deepened and he laughed softly before falling asleep as well.

**I hope you guys like! please review! :)**


End file.
